Helga's Valentine
by SuprSingr
Summary: Arnold is in love! And he wants to ask his love to be his Valentine... What will Helga have to say about that?


**A/N: Bonjour Love birds and Love birdets!**

**I wanted to write something special for Valentines Day, so I brainstormed for about twenty minutes and came up with this story. =D Sorry this is a little late. I thought I could get it done by V-Day, but I kept having problems: Computer viruses, computer not saving work, writers block, lack of inspiration. It's been a rough week so far. *Rubs back of neck* But at least I got it up. It was a major pain in tookus... but totally worth it. =D But we really shouldn't just let the love die just because it's no longer Febuary 14.**

**P.S. Something you should all know before reading is that everyone is twelve in this story. :D The characters pretty much look the same except that I've always had it in my head that Helga's unibrow would be plucked when she hit twelve... but other than that, everyones the same. Don't get me wrong, I actually LOVE her eyebrow... it just works on her. But the "Married" episode proved that she does intend on ridding herself of it someday... I figured twelve would be an appropriate age to begin anew with eyebrows of two. XD**

**This is to get you all in the Lovey-Dovey mood and also to show you all how much I love and appreciate all the reviews and support. :) THANKS 4 THE REVIEWS ESPECIALLY!!!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**NintendoGal55**

**Azure129**

**Jadeykins**

**BunniGirl **

**SilveryMoons **

**acosta perez jose ramiro**

**One Fine Wire**

**Phantom Amethyst**

**ImGladImNotToneDeaf**

**The J.A.M a.k.a. Numbuh i**

**PokeshippersShadow1**

**Light Aria**

**Sokai**

**Hellerick Ferlibay**

**Ichigo**

**Knight of Caeli**

**angie93**

**emily bradit**

**Aya-Chan4861**

**emily**

**monyliz26**

**randomosity007**

**THANKS 4 REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HAPPY LATE VALENTINES DAY!!! Read on dude... Go on... go... I SAID GO!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! don't belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

**Helga's Valentine**

**One-Shot**

Gerald wore a blank expression as he and Arnold climbed the stairs. Arnold was in another one of his "moods". Not an angry mood or anything. He was just in one of those moods he'd been getting into a lot more since the last year. Gerald couldn't even count how many times Arnold had been in one his "moods". It had happened far too many times, and he really didn't care to count anymore.

"And she just walked right past me! Like I didn't even exist! She didn't look at me, or even acknowledge my presence whatsoever! I wore cologne, Gerald! COLOGNE! And she still didn't notice me! And then later in class, she didn't shoot as many spitballs as she usually does! I think she's starting to lose interest in me! Then later in lunch, she-"

* * *

"-called me Football Head again! Isn't that great?! I think it's more of a pet name now. It makes me feel like she cares a lot. You know, how she spends so much time coming up with insulting nicknames for ME! I have at least thirty now! No one else can say that! I've got Football Head, Hair-boy, Yutz, paste-for-brains, Shortman, Putz,-"

They were currently sitting in the lunchroom with Arnold talking still. Gerald just mindlessly ate his sandwich, a blank expression resting on his face.

"-Monkey face, Shmo,-"

* * *

"-Beautiful, big blue eyes that sparkle. And the way her hair is always up in pigtails and how it shines so brightly in the sun. It's almost as if her hair IS the sun. And I know she got rid of her unibrow at the beginning of the year... but I didn't mind it. I thought it always gave her a more unique look. But she seems to really like having two eyebrows now, so if that's what really makes her happy, then I'm happy. She actually smiled at me the other day too, Gerald. She has such a nice smile. I love her smile so much. And her pink bow, I mean that has gotta be the most adorable-"

Once again, Gerald wore a blank expression as they walked home from school. He just walked straight ahead with Arnold right beside him.

"-I just can't tell you how-"

* * *

"-amazing she really is, Gerald. She's so forceful and strong in everything she does. She has such determination and drive. It's like she can do anything! And I think she could do just about anything if she really set her mind to it. The other day, she told me that world domination was just around the corner for her." He laughed over the phone. "I know she was just kidding, but I do think she could be kinda like a world leader. She's really interested in politics. I think she could be president someday if she wanted to be. But I think she's leaning more towards poet. She's a beautiful poet, Gerald... I just can't stop thinking about her." Gerald snorted at that, but Arnold continued anyway. "She's like permanently embedded in my mind. Her talent, her passion, her beauty. I know most wouldn't consider her to be beautiful... but she is to me, Gerald. She's so-"

"WILL YOU JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY?!?!" Gerald yelled over the phone. This whole charade had been going on LONG enough.

Arnold had to pull the phone away from his ear, his outburst was so loud. After a second, Arnold realized what he had said and panicked. "But Gerald, she doesn't love me back. She used to hate me, Gerald, and we're barely even friends now... I-I don't think I could handle rejection... I-I... I really love her, Gerald. She's all I think about anymore."

Gerald softened a bit, realizing how hard this all must be on Arnold. "Listen, man, you'll never know if you don't try. If she means that much to you, then you should tell her. Better yet, Valentines Day is just next week! Why don't you ask her out to some fancy, romantic restaurant and MAKE her fall in love with you?"

Arnold groaned in both sadness and aggravation. "She'd never say yes, Gerald! I'd have to beg, and I have my dignity. And even if I did beg... she'd still shoot me down. She just doesn't like me like that. She barely even likes me." He said sadly.

Gerald could detect the sadness in his friend's voice over the phone and sighed. "Arnold... I know you may think I'm crazy... but I think she does kinda like you. I'm not sure if it's love... but I've seen her look at you with these soft eyes from time to time. And she's always picking on you. She still shoots spitballs and calls you names... I still don't get how you could fall for her."

"I love her because... she's HER! How could I NOT love her? She's so perfect... kinda! She's everything I want and need and MORE...! But her liking me... well... I don't know. I think you're way off there. The spitballs are actually kinda nice now though... I get to feel HER saliva on my neck. I've actually collected a few and chewed on them from time to time."

Gerald gagged involuntarily through the phone. "EW! Arnold! You are OBSESSED!"

Arnold laughed uncomforably. "Well, I guess I kinda am. But I've been noticing more and more over the last few months that unrequited love makes you do the craziest things. It was the closest I could get to a kiss." He shrugged and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gerald shivered once more. "Whatever, man! That's still disgusting though! EW...! But really man... I think she has some kind of thing for ya. You should ask her to be your Valentine or something."

Arnold shook his head frantically, although he knew Gerald couldn't see. "NO! She'll just call me stupid and leave me a heartbroken lump! I'll NEVER be able to fill that void, Gerald! This isn't like when I liked Ruth, Ms. Felter, or Lila! I actually LOVE her! I love her SO much! I just CAN'T handle the inevitable rejection...! But... I do want to spend Valentines Day with her... I just wish there was a way to do it without..." He trailed off, his eyes widening as he thought about it. A smile suddenly crept onto his face.

"Arnold? Arnold, you still there?"

"Oh, I'm not Arnold, Gerald." He snickered.

Gerald grew concerned. "Are you okay, buddy?"

"I'm more than okay, Gerald! I know what I can do! I'll be her secret admirer! I'll stuff a note into her locker after school tomorrow asking her to meet me at Chez Paris! She'll come, and I'll be in disguise! She'll never know it was me! I can tell her all about my love for her without rejection! Because it won't actually be ME! This is perfect!"

"Um, Arnold..."

"Grandpa has an old wig I could use! I can rent a nice tux. I'll have to wear different cologne though... don't want ANY similarities."

"Arnold..."

"I should probably get her some flowers or something... something to really seal the deal."

"ARNOLD!"

Arnold jumped in surprise. "WHAT?!"

"What about your 'Football Head'? Won't she notice that?"

Arnold contemplated this for a moment. "I'll just tell her that I'm cousins with 'Arnold'. That will explain the resemblance."

Gerald sighed. "Are ya really doing this?"

"YES! I want to spend Valentines Day with her! I want to hold her, and kiss her, and tell her how much I care about her! And I can't do that as Arnold without getting rejected." He groaned softly in despair at the last part.

Gerald frowned in sadness for his long time friend. "Okay, man. How about me and Phoebe tag along and go to the same restaurant so I can keep an eye on ya, just in case?"

Arnold beamed through the phone. "You'd do that?"

"What are best friends for?"

Arnold smiled wide. "Thanks, Gerald."

"No problem, man."

* * *

Arnold scrambled to stuff the note into her locker as she was now walking down the hall. He managed to mash it through and then fled away from the scene. He hid behind a corner and poked his head around the wall to see her reaction.

Helga smiled and waved good-bye to Phoebe before opening her locker. As soon as she did, a light pink paper fell out. She picked it up curiously.

"What's this?" She wondered out loud as she observed the tiny paper. She sat her books inside her locker and opened it up slowly.

It was note on a heart shaped paper...

_Helga,_

_I'm going to cut to the chase, because I know you don't like it when people beat around the bush... _

_I love you, and I want you to be my Valentine._

_I've loved you for long time now... possibly longer... probably longer... I think I've always loved you actually. And I'm not some creepy stalker... I'm not a stalker of any sort... I just happen to harbor secret feelings for you... that's all._

_Please meet me at Chez Paris on Valentines Day at 6:00 PM. _

_I'll be counting the seconds._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Helga gasped as she read the note over frantically. Someone loved her? This was new.

She looked up and looked from left to right frantically, before reading it one more time.

Someone actually loved...HER?!

She narrowed her eyes suddenly and crushed the note in her fist. "This better not be some sort of prank." Her eyes widened suddenly and she gulped. "...Or Brainy." She shuddered.

Arnold had to bite back a laugh. She was too cute.

She uncrumpled the note and looked at it with defeated and almost pained eyes. It hurt sometimes to think of someone loving her... especially if it wasn't Arnold.

It hurt because the more people who told her they loved her... the more she got angry with Arnold for NOT loving her.

She sighed and shook her head sadly, before stuffing the item into her shirt... with her locket, that she still carried around.

"I guess I could go... just to humor the poor lovesick fool." She smiled to herself. "At least Valetines Day won't be spent alone this year, stuffing my face with chocolates that were sent for Ol-ga, and watching crummy old romance movies on tv." She got out her books and slammed her locker shut, proceeding to walk down the hall. "Yeah... maybe this won't be so bad. Who knows. Maybe whoever it is will help get my mind off of- OOF!"

Arnold fell to the floor along with Helga and gasped, crawling over to pick up her books. "I'm so sorry, Helga... I um, didn't see you."

Her head snapped up at the voice. "Arnold?!"

He looked at her nervously and stood up, holding out his hand to help her up. She took it immediately and got up. "Sorry, Helga... again. Um," He held out her books. "Here."

She took them immediately, feeling a little jumpy. "Uh... yeah, well, watch where you're going next time, and uh... stay in school." She ran off without another word, inwardly berating herself. _'Stay in school?! REALLY! Smooth, Helga, real smooth.'_

Arnold just sighed sadly at the spot she once stood, before walking off. Well, she still didn't like him. She ran away from him so fast, as if he had cooties. But... he perked up... she was planning on attending the date. That was good. He hoped everything went as planned.

* * *

~Valentines Day~

Arnold walked slowly in the direction of the restaurant. He was unbelievably nervous. But he knew she wouldn't recognize him... she COULDN'T recognize him. She just couldn't

He wore his grandfather's messy, black wig. It wasn't as messy as his normal hair though, so it made him look less Arnold-ish. He had on a sleek, pressed black tux, with a clean white shirt underneath and a silvery, sleek tie, along with some black dress up shoes that he spent an hour shining just for the occasion. He had even put on his grandfather's best cologne... unfortunately his grandfather's best cologne smelled like Oskar spit mixed with some weird chemical that he swore could probably eat through the ground. So he opted to BUYING some fancy, but affordable French cologne from Madame Blanch. She told him that it would be driving his date wild, that she'd be all over him... or at least sniff him twice. He hated dressing up. It was never the funnest thing to do. But he did love how he felt when he was wearing fancy clothes and such, and he really wanted to impress Helga.

Gerald had assured him that Helga wouldn't be able to take her eyes off of him, and he believed him... he just wished she could not be able to take her eyes off ARNOLD. Now he was Andrew... one of Arnold's cousin from France, as to explain the similarity and same head. It was a perfect plan.

He stopped in his tracks instantly upon seeing the restaurant, his eyes were wide and he was gaping. His mind seemed to have shut off from any sort of thoughts... and he thought he could feel himself drooling a bit.

Helga had arrived before him and was sitting out front the restaurant at one of the outside tables. No doubt waiting for her date. She looked heavenly... like some bright, beautiful angel... well, at least she did to Arnold.

She wore a long flowing pink, strapless dress that went just past her knees, with a red stripe going along the hem, and a red sash sash was tied around her thin waist. Her hair was free from it's usual pigtails and hung loose. It had grown longer over the years and she had never cared to cut it, so it went to about her mid back. It was wavy, and golden, and he swore he saw a halo floating above her head... when in actuality all that was on her head was her usual pink bow. She had on some red high heels, even though he knew she hated them, she still wore them for special occasions. He inwardly screamed in joy that she considered her anonymous date with him to be a special enough occasion for high heels. She even wore make up. She had on some light pink blush, ruby red lipstick that made her lips look pouty and VERY kissable (But then again when didn't they), and a bit of mascara and eyeliner to really make her beautiful blue eyes pop. Not much... but he was delighted she went to as much trouble as she did. She looked gorgeous in his eyes.

He was afraid to approach her. She seemed so out of his league right now... there she was... a goddess, and here HE was... in his plain black suit and messy black wig. He didn't care HOW nice Gerald thought he looked... there was no way he looked good enough to approach THAT.

Uh oh.

She spotted him. Their eyes locked and she stood from her chair, and approached him._ 'Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh... _' She was right in front of him now, and he could smell her perfume. She put on perfume! She would NEVER have gone to this much trouble if he had been Arnold... but no, tonight he was Andrew. Not a very FRENCH name... but he didn't think he could handle being called Pierre all night. He'd surely lose it and laugh his brains out. Pierre... what a funny name. It was the only French name he could think of... and he didn't like it. Andrew was so much better.

He looked down shyly.

She eyed him curiously. "Um... Are you my date?"

He looked up from the ground and looked into her eyes. He felt he could get lost in them easily. He shook his head and held out his hand and spoke in his best French accent. "Ello. I am Andrew. I am your secret admirer. So... yes, I am your date. I hope I am not disappointing you."

She took his hand and shook it, but didn't let go. There was just... something about this guy. He seemed familiar. Those green eyes... that football head... THAT FOOTBALL HEAD?!

"Football Head?!" She asked alarmed.

He panicked. "WHAT?! NO! No, um... I'm Andrew... I'm Arnold's cousin from France. He uh, told me you called him that. But no... I'm just his cousin. That's why we look so alike." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

She looked disappointed for a split second... but it quickly vanished and she smiled. "The resemblance is uncanny. What with those eyes and the football head, and the fact that you're so short... not to mention the rub-back-of-neck-when-nervous thing. You're cute." She looked him up and down as he blushed furiously. She thought he was cute! He nearly died.

"Y-Yeah, thank you... So, you look really nice." His eyes became glazed over as he examined her up close. She didn't notice though and took his hand, leading him back to the restaurant. "Thanks. Now let's go get some grub. I'm starving!" She spoke animatedly as they ran back to the restaurant.

Arnold's face became lovesick as she held his hand, sending shivers up and down his spine. Her hand was so warm and soft. No one would have ever guess that such a lovely hand was used to beat the living snot out of annoying kids at school.

They entered the restaurant and were immediately greeted by a tall man in a plain black tux, with his hair slicked back, a small black curly mustache, and a thick French accent... possibly fake. "Do you have a reservation?"

Arnold nodded. "Yes... We're under the name-"

A truck drove by, effectively miffing off what Arnold had said. "-please." He smiled politely up at the waiter.

He checked his black book and suddenly shut it, almost aggressively. "Ah, yes. We have your table right over here." He led them over to a booth table in the corner of the restaurant. It was a dark corner, with a small lit candle in the middle of the table. Arnold thought it to look really romantic.

Helga slid in as Arnold slid in on the opposite side of her. The waiter flipped out a small white notebook and a black pen. "What would you like yo drink?"

Helga smirked. "Do you fancy Frenchies serve Yahoo?"

The waiter meerly nodded and Helga's smirk turned to a smile.

"Then I'll have that. How about you, Andy?"

Arnold smiled at her before looking to the waiter. "I'll just start off with water."

The waiter nodded and walked off briskly.

Helga turned to Arnold and leaned across the table, smiling slightly and her eyes half-lidded. "So ya like me, huh?"

Arnold nodded slightly after a moment of hesitation.

She smirked and pulled the note out from her dress top, examining. "It says here that you've _always_ had a thing for me... but I've never seen you before." She looked to him before continuing. "And you say you're related to Arnold, and you have a French accent, so I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that you probably came to visit from France... but we've never met. Kindly explain how you can love someone you've just met and be able to say that you've always loved them... Because, really Andy, it doesn't make sense." She leaned back in her seat and silently asked her question again and again with her eyes.

His eyes widened. How could he have missed that?! What was he going to say?! _'Think, Arnold. Think!_' "Well... there's a reasonable explanation for that... you see, Helga... When I came here a few days ago and saw you... I felt as if I had always loved you. I'm sure you've had some crushes kinda like that before." He laughed nervously, purposely avoiding eye contact.

She shrugged, scanning over her menu. "Not really. I've never CRUSHED on anyone before... but I am in love with someone and I haven't exactly loved them my ENTIRE life, but it does sometimes feel like I was born being in love with him." She spoke as nonchalantly as she could, still scanning over her menu.

Arnold's eyes snapped back to her, his eyes wide. She loved someone?! That was worse than not loving him! Now he had competition?! He felt jealousy bubbling up through his stomach and coursing through his veins at an alarming speed. He clenched his fists under the table and found himself scowling darkly. "Who?" He asked lowly.

She looked up, surprised at his tone of voice. Suddenly she laughed though, setting her menu back down. "Oh yeah... you're in love with me. Sorry there. But you have nothing to worry about. He doesn't even know I love him! And he doesn't love me back... he barely even likes me." She ended miserably, staring down at the table, her entire expression pained.

His jealousy still resided there, but he controlled himself for her sake. What kind of fool wouldn't love her?! How could they not know?! Don't they know how lucky they are?!?!

"He sounds like an idiot."

She looked up at him suddenly. Her expression suddenly showing amusement. "It's kinda funny hearing YOU say that."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but then... "Your drinks." The waiter announced as he sat two glasses in front of them both. "Are you ready to order?"

Arnold blinked at him and picked up his menu, trying to figure out what the words said. The menu was all in French, and he wasn't _really_ French.

Helga smiled at him and handed him her menu. "I'll have the Ratatouille. I saw someone eating it in some French movie once, and I've been kinda curious."

The waiter nodded and looked to Arnold. "And for you, sir?"

Helga raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior. "Uh... Andy, you've got the menu upside down."

He blushed in embarressment... "Uh... this is just how I read... It's easier for me." He smiled nervously and handed the waiter his menu. "I'll just have what she got... because I'm French and have had it before and know that it's good." He looked at Helga. "A fine choice, Helga... one of my favorites." He laughed lightly, watching the waiter as he left to place their orders.

She shrugged off his odd behavior, mainly because she didn't want to have to deal with whatever was wrong with him. "So... you're French?"

He snapped his eyes back to hers. "Yes... I mean... wee." He laughed nervously again, and cleared his throat. "And you are American. A very beautiful American girl." He smiled at her with half-lidded eyes.

She nodded and blushed. "Yes... I am American, and thanks." She giggled for some reason. The only person to ever make her giggle like a little school girl was Arnold. It had to be because of the resemblance. "And you're very handsome." She really did think he was. His eyes were so green... just like Arnold's. She could just get lost in them. "You're eyes are very nice." She leaned her head against her hand as she looked at him.

He blushed furiously. "T-Thank you. You are too sweet. So... you know my cousin Arnold?" He asked feigning nonchalance. He was hoping to see just how much work he'd have to do to get her lto like him like him.

She nodded. "Oh yeah... We go WAY back." She said as she took a big gulp of her drink, and then placed it back on the table quietly, letting out a refreshed breath. "I'm his tormentor." She chuckled a bit.

He smiled back slightly and cleared his throat. "Why?"

Her smile faltered a little. "W-Well... I'm a bully... I've always been a bully." She shrugged, her eyes nervous as they darted around. "And he's a goody-goody. It's my job..." She laughed nervously, pulling at the bottom of her dress.

He nodded. "But... he said that that you're always picking on him specifically... Why do you... you... h-h-hate him so much?" He took a quick sip o his drink, afraid of her answer.

She looked to him suddenly, letting go of her hem. "I don't hate him."

He almost did a spit take, but he had already swallowed, so instead he just choked a little, grabbing a napkin and blotting his mouth as he coughed. "Then why...?" He choked out.

She was alarmed by his coughing and looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

He blotted his mouth a little more, his coughing finally subsiding. He put the napkin back on the table and nodded. "Yes... Why are you mean to him if you don't hate him."

She sighed, casting her gaze downward. "It's just so he never finds out that I-"

"Your food, madame." The waiter announced as he placed a small bowl filled with thin slices of tomato, zucchini, eggplant, garlic, onions, and herbs.

She looked down at it curiously. "So this is ratatouille." She examined the dish, smelling it and poking around at it with her fork.

The waiter merely nodded as he placed a similar dish in front of Arnold. Arnold looked at it with equal curiosity, but luckily Helga didn't notice. The waiter left them to eat.

She picked up a few of the little slices and slowly put it into her mouth, and chewing. "Hmmmm..." She swallowed and smiled at Arnold. "You're right, Andy. It's pretty good." She smiled at him one last time before picking up another fork full.

He nodded and decided to take her word for it, as he picked some up with his own fork and lifted it to his mouth. He closed his lips around the fork full and pulled the fork out, leaving behind the food as he chewed. He thought hard on whether he liked it or not as he chewed. Finally he swallowed and smiled down at his plate. It wasn't half bad. "So, Helga... what were you saying before?"

She looked up at him, taking a moment to think back on what she was about to say. "I can't remember for the life of me." She shook her head. "Sorry." She swallowed her food and smiled at him.

He smiled back. "I know what you mean." He suddenly found himself looking past her, as two figures walked in. One had tall hair and dark skin, and the other was much shorter and appeared to be Asian. Gerald and Phoebe. He smiled knowing that Gerald had been true to his word. He directed his attention back to Helga.

Everything was going as planned.

* * *

~An Hour Later~

"So I come home, about an hour later, and I find my locket sitting on my bed! MY BED! I had just scowered the ENTIRE city... TWICE, looking for the idiotic little trinket... and there it is! Right where I left it!"

Arnold laughed hard, clutching the sides of the table for support as Helga chuckled along side him. She gasped for breath. "I'm glad... you find my... stupidity so... humorous." She chuckled some more as Arnold rested his head on the table top, his head bouncing up and down slightly, indicating that he was still laughing.

They had finished their dinner not too long ago and were now both sharing a slice of chocolate cake for dessert.

Once they were able to get their laughter under control, Arnold smiled at Helga as she leaned over and claimed another bite from their cake. She put it in her mouth as the candlelight reflected off her features. She swallowed and looked at him contently, then noticing him staring, she blushed and looked away.

He smiled wider and took a napkin, reaching across the table and wiping her mouth. She looked to him in surprise. It was such an innocent gesture and kinda... sweet.

She really liked this guy. He was so kind, and caring, and thoughtful. He really was Arnold's cousin wasn't he?

He continued to clean off the chocolate residue, then suddenly realized his actions, and blushed. But he did not stop. Once he was satisfied he drew the napkin back and cast her a loving smile. She smiled back, but then sighed sadly and looked back down at the table.

He was confused by her sudden sorrow and felt the overwhelming need to comfort and hold her. So he shifted out of his side of their booth and slid into her side next to her.

He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled comfortingly at her. "What's wrong, Helga?"

He was concerned for her... Ooooooh! She inwardly swooned, but quickly recovered. What was happening to her? The only person who could ever make her feel this way was Arnold... but this was just his cousin. Then again... Arnold would never love her, would he? So why should it matter if she was starting to like someone new?

She sighed and smiled at him. "I just... really like you. You're so much like your cousin, it's crazy, really. You both talk the same, minus the French accent, you both look almost exactly identical, and your personalities are..." She shook her head in wonder of him. She rested her head in her hand and stared at the flickering light between them. "I guess it's no wonder I like you so much."

His mouth formed an 'o' as he blinked repeatedly at her. "Why's it no wonder?"

A lovesick smile suddenly graced her lips and she stared off into space. "Well... you know how I said I was in love with someone?"

Jealousy flashed across his features and he narrowed his eyes, looking away from her. "Yes," He said lowly, glancing over at Gerald who was now getting ready to depart from the restaurant.

"Well... I'll tell you who if you promise not to tell... And I mean EVER!" She sat up, practically towering over him as she glared as menacingly as she possibly could, intimidating him, daring him to try and cross her. "Because if you do..." She hissed. "I will be forced to rip out your intestines and use them as my new jump rope. Got it, buddy?" She scowled darkly, pointing her finger into his nose.

He looked at her with wide eyes, and swallowed hard, managing a slight nod.

She pulled back and settled in her seat, no trace of her scowl anywhere on her face. She was so calm all of a sudden it was unnerving, and only seemed to add to her horror. Did she always do this? Because if she did... it was really hot. Arnold had never really seen himself being attracted to intimidating girls who could easily beat him to a pulp. He always found himself liking nice, sweet, and soft girls. So innocent and naive. Helga was neither. She was strong willed and spoke her mind. She was blunt. He had never seen himself liking such a thing.... and yet he had always found himself being drawn to it. Helga's feisty attitude, and strong, intimidating nature always seemed to call to him. The only difference between now and then was that now he was answering that call, and once he had... he realized how immensely attractive he found it. And Helga had boat loads.

He_ really_ wanted to make out with her right now... but he held himself back. He didn't want to scare her. For now he'd just have to settle for spitball sucking. He sighed in both relief and dissapointment. Relief that she was back to normal and no longer seemed to want to kill him, and dissappointment that he couldn't kiss her like he wanted without scaring her and having to settle for her spitballs.

She turned worried. Was she really going to tell her biggest, darkest secret to the very reason and core of her secret's own COUSIN?!?! Well... he did seem very trustworthy... just like Arnold. She gulped and looked around, blushing in embarrassment of what she was about to reveal to him.

"Well... Andrew, I love-"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

They turned their heads quick to witness Curly riding a a unicycle as fast as he could. He wobbled back and forth as he sped by. Just then, a tiny clown car painted in several different colors with poka-dots and stripes drove by, smoke flying out of the engine as it drove, almost frantically it looked like. And just when you thought it was safe to say, "What the heck!", a stampede of wild animals passed by at top speed. Tigers, elephants, giraffes, mules, horses, and pony's all went after the tiny clown car that was chasing Curly. Once they were out of sight, which only took a second, a seal came flopping by, trying to catch up. He was balancing a ball on his head as he flopped past and clapped his flippers repeatedly while going, "ARK! ARK!"

Helga slapped a hand on her forhead at the sight. "The poor twisted little freak must have set all the circus animals free... again." She looked down at Andrew to find him still staring at the sight of the seal flopping away. She laughed a bit. She couldn't see his face, but she knew his jaw was probably dropped open in surprise. After all, he had never witnessed a "Curly Moment"

She smiled at the back of his oblong head, but noticed something sticking out from the back of his head. It was a tag? She pulled it lightly, and found that it was attached to his hair. It only took her a split second to register that he was wearing a wig.

Wait.

A wig?

She grabbed his hair by the top and yanked it off, revealing crazy, cornflower locks.

Arnold watched the sight of the seal slowly fading away. He wasn't surprised. He'd seen Curly do worse. Suddenly though, his head felt much cooler suddenly. That wig was very hot and sweaty, but now his hair almost felt... free.

"ARNOLD??!!"

He jumped at the sudden accusation and turned around fast to find Helga looking at him with wide, unblinking eyes, her mouth wide open in shock, and her hand clutching tightly to his wig.

Uh oh.

He touched the top of his head and felt his blonde hair being free to suspend up in crazy directions... just like normal.

He gulped as he stared wide eyed, unblinking back, his own mouth very agape as he stared in horror. He finally found his voice after a few, loooooooonnnnnnnnng moments. "Uh... Hey Helga... How's it going?" He laughed nervously, while smiling at her with worry.

"A-A-Arnold.....?"

He waved, feeling really stupid as he continued to laugh shakily, still showing a toothy grin.

"Why?"

He dropped his hand and gently took back his wig. He put the wig into the inside of his jacket and looked back at her with the most pained and sorrowful expression she'd ever seen in her life.

Tears sparkled in his eyes, as he placed the money on the table and slid out of the booth, preparing to run as fast as his feet could possibly carry him... but he felt her grab his wrist tightly. "Don't you DARE leave this restaurant, Arnoldo." She slid out of the booth herself and started dragging him outside. "Not without me at least."

He tried pulling back, pressing his heels to the ground in an attempt to stop, to give her a hard time getting him out, but she was entirely too strong and his heels simply dragged on the ground as he pushed... MAN, she was HOT!

He started to sweat involuntarily and he pulled at his collar with his free hand, to relieve himself of some of the intense heat.

Finally they exited the restaurant and Helga pulled him away, and across to the middle of the two French restaurants, to sit on the fountain. She forcefully sat him down and sat beside him, still holding his wrist in her vice-grip.

He pursed his lips together as she stared at him in pure wonderment and confusion. Finally, she spoke. "Why?"

He sniffled and she wiped away some of the tears that managed to escape with a soft cloth she had stowed in the front of her dress... to clean her locket when it got dirty, but she wasn't going to tell him THAT.

He looked at her, feeling the cloth as she gently and sweetly wiped away his tears with care. She was so wonderful... it only made more tears run down his face. He didn't speak, continuing to keep his lips pursed together.

She frowned lightly at his misery. She didn't like seeing Arnold so sad... but why was he. She continued to wipe as she asked, looking into his eyes with love and concern. "Arnold, please don't cry... I hate to see you so sad. And please... answer my question. Why?"

His lips started trembling... there was no escape from it... and it was killing him. He knew once he revealed, she'd stop caring for him so beautifully like she was... she'd call him insane and walk off... leaving him to die of a broken heart.

He looked into her eyes deeply, as the tears continued to run down his face, and took in a shaky breath. He put his hand on hers, the one that was still wiping his tears away, and held it on his cheek, leaning into her touch. He allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment, to savor what was inevitably the last moments he'd ever feel her touch. He opened them and reached out a trembling hand to caress her own cheek lovingly. She looked confused by his actions, but she made no move to stop him.

"I did it because... because... I-I-I... Helga, I... I love you." He closed his eyes, waiting for the rejection to come. He pulled his hand back from her face, and he felt her own hand fall from his own face. He sat, his eyes closed tightly, trying without much success to keep the tears from falling, as he could already feel his heart breaking slowly.

He waited patiently for her to present his rejection... but nothing came yet. A minute passed. And soon he figured she probably ran away by now. He didn't dare open his eyes though. He let out a soft, sobbing noise and allowed his head to fall into his hands as he cried.

A moment later, he felt a soft hand lift his head out of from his hands and his eyes focused through the blur of tears to see Helga looking at him with desperate, pleading eyes. "D-Do... Do you mean it?"

He didn't understand why she wasn't gone... or screaming... or just shaking her head at the pathetic lovesick loser. He nodded weakly. "Y-Yes," He let out another sob, and she pulled him to her in a fierce hug. He was taken aback, but didn't fight it as he threw his arms around her and held her as tight as he possibly could. "O-Oh, Helga! PLEASE!" He sobbed into her shoulder. Her grip only tightened. "Oh, Arnold! You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say those words to me."

He gasped and pulled back, tears ceasing at the moment. "W-What?" He was surprised to see her crying too, only she was smiling through them.

"Arnold... You know how I said I was in love with someone?"

Hatred and jealousy flashed across his face as he looked away. She laughed. "I was going to say that I love you."

His head snapped back immediately. His heart pounding so loud he was sure she could hear it. "Huh?!"

She smirked. "I'm a pretty good actress, huh Arnold?"

As soon as his mind registered her words... he went crazy. He grabbed her face and pulled her to him. Kissing her desperately and passionately. Oh yes... this was much better than spitball sucking.

Her eyes were wide in shock from his move, and at how desperate and emotional his kiss was. His tongue was trying to force it's way through her lips. Her mouth opened wide in shock of his tongue and his tongue darted in, exploring every inch of her mouth.

After a moment of his silent pleas to kiss back, she gave in and closed her eyes tight, her arms snaked around his neck, and her lips gave in as she kissed back.

His mind screamed in surprise, love, ecstasy, love, giddiness, love, desire, and love. He pushed her back on the fountain's ledge, being careful not to drop them both into the water, and layed himself on top of her, pushing her head closer with his hand now behind her head, as his other hand stroked her hair back lovingly.

They both pulled back for air and gazed at eachother in wonder and adoration.

"I love you, Arnold."

He kissed her sweetly and pulled back, still stroking her hair back and holding her head up. "I love you too, Helga."

She was about to go back for seconds, but he stopped her. "Helga, before we go back to that... Will you be my Valentine?"

She stared at him a minute, before laughing out loud. "A-Arnold... I'm already yours... now and forever... you don't have to ask me silly questions like that."

He rolled his eyes playfully, and looked down at her. "Do you want to go stea-"

"And before you ask me to go steady... I repeat... I'm already yours now and forever. So you really don't have to ask me silly questions like that."

He smirked. "Will you marry me?"

She choked on air and flew over and into the fountain in shock.

He laughed insanely as he had been able to dodge out of her way. She sat up, and spit out some water that had gotten in her mouth, looking much like a fountain herself.

He saw this and laughed even harder.

Her arm flew out and grabbed him into the water with her.

"WOA!"

'SPLASH!'

Now it was her turn to laugh crazily, clutching her sides as he struggled to sit up.

He glared at her, but then took on a mock-panicked look. "Oh no! Helga, your make up is washing off in the fountain! EVERYONE! SHIELD YOUR EYES! HELGA'S ACTUAL FACE IS GOING TO BE SHOWN! WE'RE ALL GONNA D-"

SPLASH!

She had pounced on him and was now glaring down at him playfully. "Do you think that's wise, Football-"

"**JOC MAY BLEU!!!**"

They looked up and found a waiter running after them angrily, no doubtedly coming to ruin their little pool party.

They screamed and jumped out of the fountain, running away in the direction of Helga's house.

Once out of earshot, and sure that they had lost him, their screams of terror turned to laughing.

Helga fell over and onto the sidewalk, clutching her stomach as she laughed.

Arnold laughed along with her, leaning against a light post and holding his head in his hands.

Once their laughter cooled down, a giggling Arnold held out his hand to help Helga up.

She gladly obliged and grabbed his hand, allowing him to assist in getting her off the ground. She suddenly shivered. She _was_ wearing a strapless dress, and it was a bit chilly.

Arnold noticed and immediately, without hesitation whatsoever, pulled off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks, Arnold."

He smiled at her, and they began walking the rest of the way to her home.

He cleared his throat, looking away from her. "You must think I'm crazy for going through that whole stunt with the wig and the lies and... everything."

She laughed. "Man, Arnold... it's just too funny. I did the same thing a few years back."

He looked at her in surprise. "You did?"

She nodded, swishing her head back and forth until her hair was covering half her face, then she looked at him, smirking.

His mouth crept open as he looked at her. "You were Cecile?"

She nodded. "Wee wee, Andrew."

He laughed at that, and at the situation. They had both done the same thing just to be close to one another... how silly.

* * *

They were at the bottom of the stoop of Helga's house, when she turned around and smiled at him, knowingly.

He did the same.

She took off his jacket and handed it back to him, kissing his cheek.

He smiled lovingly at her with half-lidded eyes and threw his damp jacket over his shoulder.

She smiled at him one last time before walking up the steps to her door.

She turned to look at him, but found that he was gone.

Suddenly, a hand spun her around and pulled her face to his.

Arnold kissed her heatedly and then parted from her, and then he held up some loose change still wet from the fountain, raising a eyebrow.

She saw it, and looked at the change like a deer caught in headlights.

He had gotten the change she stole from the fountain out of her pocket when he kissed her... that little rascal.

She shrugged innocently and grabbed the change quick, swinging the front door to her home open and jetting in, then shutting it firmly.

The door opened just a second again later and she stuck her head out quick, kissing him once more on the lips before shutting the door again.

He laughed at her antics and figured her could always give her the "Do the right thing" talk about the change tomorrow.

Tonight... he just wanted to go home... and hope that a good night's sleep is enough time for his brain to fully register what all had just happened that evening.

He shook his head.

Valentines Day was just FULL of surprises, wasn't it?

Little did he know, that Helga was thinking the very same thing on the other side of the door.

"I love you, Helga." He said as he descended the steps, a lovesick smile gracing his features.

She leaned against the door, sighing blissfully. "I love you, Arnold."

* * *

**A/N: This is the longest One-Shot I've ever written. *Shakes head* Sorry it took so long... again. It was just so difficult. I hope you enjoyed it... because this was undoubtedly the HARDEST thing I've ever written... but worth it.**

**I'm gonna go to bed... and while I'm doing that I expect all of you to...**

**REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
